


[Podfic] Lay Beside Me

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), lotts (LottieAnna), silverandblue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Polygons, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: Author summary from sunshinexbomb:Tyson wonders for a second how they always seem to end up in this position, Gabe curled around Tyson under the covers. They’re always seeking each other out, coming together and finding the other no matter what.Tyson doesn’t know what he’s going to do without Gabe next year and the thought scares him a little.Or: three times Tyson and Gabe end up having to share a bed and one time they choose to.





	[Podfic] Lay Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lay Beside Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885528) by [sunshinexbomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb). 



> This is a collaboration for the Podfic Polygons challenge 2018, between three podficcers:  
> \- chosen by silverandblue  
> \- recorded by LottieAnna  
> \- edited by frecklebombfic

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Alexander Possingham](https://unsplash.com/@allexx54). 

| 

### Lay Beside Me

###### Podfic duration:

00:19:03 

###### Downloads:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & Streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3xfeple1nkvqwtq/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Lay%20Beside%20Me.mp3?dl=0) | 8.89 MB
  * [Mediafire: M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6tub3pjc01lccuz/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_Lay_Beside_Me.m4b/file) | 13.5 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Podfic Polygon mods for running this fantastic challenge, and keeping us on track! Thank you to sunshinexbomb for granting permission to podfic!
> 
> \---
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos, and come back to leave a comment of any kind, if you can. Podfic is a low-feedback sport, and those notification emails keep us going through lean times.


End file.
